


End of the Wars

by Jen425



Series: Ways Zi-O Didn’t End [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu
Genre: Angsty Fix-It, But not to my Canon, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Missing Scene, takes place after ReiGen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: He watches this day for he third time, these unwitting former Kamen Riders and timeline breakers.
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz, Tokiwa Sougo/Woz (Kamen Rider Zi-O)
Series: Ways Zi-O Didn’t End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	End of the Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Justice for Woz. I hate Zi-O’s ending still.

Woz likes to imagine that he understands his overlord, after having spent a year with him. That there’s some flicker of recognition and understanding in his eyes when he catches Woz’s as he lifts and sets his Ziku Driver.

It’s the reason why he quickly teleports himself and his former subordinates from the battle, at least. No distractions for when Sougo resets the timeline once more.

And the thing is that, when this world comes to an end, Woz doesn’t feel himself temporarily cease, like the first time, or the way his overlord had tried to pull pull him into his new world, tugged and tugged for what could have been milliseconds or millennia, and gently fallen away. He’s standing there, and Oma Zi-O is standing there, and Oma Zi-O transforms to reveal a younger face than it should.

“I really should have spent a bit more time thinking this through the first time, huh?” He asks, voice soft and almost sheepish. Woz can’t help his sad smile and his shallow head tilt of a bow.

Differences aside it had hurt to watch his former allies fall to Shwartz’s attacks.

“You made the best decision you could in a single moment,” he says. “How could you have known a reset would not give every desired effect?”

Sougo merely laughs.

“Maybe,” he says. He turns to looks Woz straight in the eye. “Why can’t I bring you with everyone else?”

And that one is harder to explain.

“I’m afraid that in another timeline,” Woz explains. “You would unmoor me from the flow of time, to better serve you.”

Sougo blinks.

“Oh,” he says. “And I can’t fix it because now that time no longer exists. Right?”

He looks out towards the rest of nothingness.

“If Oma Zi-O exists,” he says. “But I don’t know it. I could make us separate worlds. And then maybe I could have you in mine.”

Woz walks forwards. It feels indescribably strange, in the nothingness. He stands behind and a little to the left of his overlord.

“Whatever you wish for,” he says. “That is all I would hope to aid you in.”

Sougo smiles, turning back to him once more.

“I know,” he says. “And… well, I wish I could be king without becoming Oma Zi-O. I wish everyone could still be there.”

Woz nods.

“Whatever you desire, my overlord.”

Sougo hmms.

“And I suppose I should fix the merging worlds,” he says. “Make them one or not. Or maybe…” his eyes go clear yet infinite. “It was supposed to be both, if the balance hadn’t been upset at just the wrong moment. I… can fix it. And… give the other Riders the endings they deserve.”

Woz has seen these eyes before on Oma Zi-O.

It looks wrong on Sougo.

Sougo turns to him.

He smiles.

  
  
  


September 1st, 2019. Average High Schooler Tokiwa Sougo is no longer destined to become Oma Zi-O.

Woz’s role is to make him Oma Zi-O, something his overlord no longer wishes for.

If Sougo’s wish is to never become Oma Zi-O, then Woz’s wish is to keep his distance. To protect his path, however it ends. To watch and perhaps to chronicle this new path.

He watches this day for he third time, these unwitting former Kamen Riders and timeline breakers.

(Sougo had wanted him here, but Sougo had failed. Woz doesn’t think this, but of Sougo could remember he would remember that even as King he couldn’t even keep his court with him.)

He watches and notes the way that this time the timeline diverges in pieces. Meets, briefly, a very irate but satisfied Kadoya Tsukasa, noting the now stable multiverse.

“Whatever the fuck that kid did, it worked,” he says. “Better than anything I did. And he helped a lot of Riders’ stories find less tragic conclusions.”

Woz smiles.

“My overlord is incredible,” he says.

The former Destroyer of Worlds looks him up and down.

“But I suppose he can’t save everyone,” he says. Woz glares at him and ignores the understanding in his eyes.

Chronologically, it is less than a month before he’s drawn back in, of course. But for him it is… slightly longer.

And he truly desires for his overlord to have the path he wishes.

But… a part of him is relieved when Kaitou Daiki contacts him, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: more looking at my timeline means ZI-O starts in 2019 in my Canon
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
